We've got tonight
by nicoolerthanyou
Summary: One shot. My first fanfic so please be nice. Here is what I think went down in room 206. Based off episode 4x14


This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'm not a great writer and I'm sure you will find mistakes but please bear with me.

Here's what I think went down in that hotel room. I just felt like I had to get this story out.

Sorry I'm not sorry.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine hold each other and slowly sway as Finn and Rachel sing "We've got tonight" you can feel the sexual tension between them. The tension has been there from the moment Blaine picked Kurt up in his prius and has been building all night.

Now this moment here on the dance floor was like foreplay to them as they breathe in each other, gently brushing their cheeks together every so often. The lyrics of the song ringing through their heads "we've got tonight, who needs tomorrow."

As the song comes to a close Kurt seductively whispers into Blaine's ear "So, I got a room upstairs if you care to join me." Blaine looks at him surprised by his proposal as Kurt adds, "You know, just as friends."

"Yeah, because I'm sure Jake and Ryder hang-out in hotel rooms all the time." Blaine says will a cocky smile.

"So are you coming?" Kurt says ignoring Blaine's comment as he makes his way out of the reception hall into the foyer of the hotel, Blaine following a half-foot behind him to the trying to suppress his smile as they make their way into the elevator.

Kurt pushes the button for level two and puts his hands in his pockets. As the elevator door closes the tension intensifies. They both could feel it, the twenty-second elevator ride felt like twenty minutes. The elevator doors open as Kurt leads the way to room 206, both of them making quick glances at the other trying to suppress their smiles.

They reach room 206 and Kurt opens the door with his card key. He pauses in the door way and turns around to take a quick look at Blaine, 'he has never looked sexier' he thought to himself before flashing Blaine a quick grin grabbing him by the tie and pulling him in to the room.

Kurt pushes Blaine into the door as it closes, their mouths connecting in a heated passionate kiss their mouths moving against one another's. Kurt takes hold of Blaine's bottom lip with his teeth and bites down gently causing the younger boy to moan. He releases his lip and starts running his tongue across his bottom lip requesting access into Blaine's mouth. Blaine allows him access and they start to massage one another's tongues, taking in the familiar taste of each other's mouths.

Without breaking their kiss Kurt shrugs off his jacket and tosses to the side not wanting it to get crinkled he does the same with Blaine's and pulls him towards the bed. Kurt's knees hid the edge of the bed and he falls back pulling the younger boy on top of him, their cocks are fully hard pressing up against each other the contact causes Kurt to moan into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine finds it sexy how Kurt is taking charge. He starts to remove Kurt's bowtie and unbuttons his shirt ridding it in one swift motion and tossing it to the side. He looks down at the boy below him beautiful as ever, he has missed the sight of Kurt's angelic body. Blaine starts planting open mouth kisses along Kurt's jaw, and down his neck pausing to spend extra time on the spot he knows drives Kurt wild wanting to leave a mark for him to remember him by.

Kurt lets out a moan and starts to undo Blaine's tie and shirt discarding it with his own. He pulls Blaine closer, he has missed the feeling of Blaine's bare chest on his own. His hands skillfully moving up and down Blaine's back and torso feeling the younger boys muscles tense beneath his touch. His hands make their way to undo and rid Blaine of his pants taking down his boxers at the same time.

Blaine toes off his shoes and kicks off his pants. He makes quick work of getting Kurt's pants off as well.

Once the last of their clothing has been removed Blaine leans in connecting their mouths in a lust and passion filled kiss as Kurt flips them over so now the younger boy is on his back.

Kurt makes his way down Blaine's body making little nips and kisses in the places he know causes those sweet sounds to leave his lips. Oh how Kurt has missed those moans. Kurt moves down and kisses the head of Blaine's penis before taking just the head into his mouth, he wants to have fun, he wants to tease him.

"Ohhhhh Kurt!" Blaine moans "Please!"

"Please what?" Kurt asks licking up and down the shaft.

"Uggg just – OH MY GOD!" Blaine moans as Kurt take his whole member into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat.

Blaine closes his eyes taking in the feeling of being in Kurt's mouth, he never though he would get to experience this again. It is better than he remembered. "Ohhh wait wait" he says "if you keep doing that I'll come too soon. It has been a while."

Kurt releases Blaine's cock with a loud pop and reaches over to the bedside table retrieving the bottle of lube he had put there earlier.

"If I didn't know any better I would said that you planed this" Blaine says playfully as Kurt pops open the cap and squeezes some lube on to his finger rubbing it together to warm it up.

A smiles comes to Kurt's lips "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't" Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear as he brings his fingers to Blaine's entrance circling around the ring of muscle. Pressing his fingertips against it ever so slightly

"Uhhhhhh! Do you do this for all your friends? Or just the special ones?" Blaine grins already knowing the answer. Sex has never been just sex, it has always meant something more to Kurt and Blaine knows that more than anyone.

"Oh shut up" he says playfully as he inserts a finger into Blaine.

"Ohhhhhhhh Kurt! Yes! More!" Blaine moans into Kurt's neck kissing and sucking the spot that drives Kurt crazy.

"Mmmmmmm" Kurt moans and inserts a second finger, scissoring to stretch him more. He was so tight. He quickly finds Blaine's prostate and brushes his finger up against it.

"Uggggggg. Now! I need you in me now! I want you so bad!" Blaine exclaims.

Kurt grabs some more lube and slicks up his cock. He flips Blaine around so he is lying on his stomach. Kurt starts to grind his cock in between Blaine's butt cheeks rubbing up against his entrance.

"Ugggggg Kurt!" Blaine moans

Kurt leans down and plants kisses going up Blaine's back to the back of his neck and whispers in his ear "How much do you want me?"

"Oh my god Kurt so much! Stop teasing me!" Blaine yells desperately wanting to feel Kurt fill him up after so long.

Kurt inserts his cock into Blaine's tight hole. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurt moans "Blaine! So tight!" Were the only words Kurt could form, the feeling of Blaine around him was amazing. Kurt starts to pick up the pace each thrust getting harder and faster hitting Blaine's prostrate every time.

"Uhhhhhhhhh Kurt I'm gonna come!" the younger boy moans.

Kurt flips Blaine around so they are now looking at each other. He wants to see Blaine's face when he reaches his climax. A few more thrusts and Blaine is coming undone under him. "UGGGGG KURT!" Blaine moans. Streaks of come landing on both of their stomachs, Blaine's muscles clenching around Kurt's member causing Kurt to come deep inside of him.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screams.

He rides out his orgasm and collapses on top of Blaine kissing his mouth as if his life depended on it.

After he comes down from his high Kurt pulls out of Blaine. Blaine winces at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He knows he is going to be sore tomorrow but that is the furthest thing on his mind. He pulls Kurt into his chest never wanting to let him go again.

This was not like the other times they had had sex. This wasn't the discovering each other, clumsy, sometimes awkward, but loving, teenage sex they have had countless times before. This was different, and they both knew it. This was two people who were all knowing of each other's bodies, skilled hands, comfortable, lust filled, I've-missed-you-so-much sex.

"Wow!" Blaine exclaims, "That was…"

"Amazing." Kurt finishes his thought.

"Yeah" Blaine smiles at the feeling of being back where he belongs, snuggled up next to Kurt.

They lay there for a few minutes basking in the after glow of their orgasms holding each other close. They look into each other's eyes only for a moment before breaking contact.

"We should - uh – get back to the reception" Kurt says getting up to get a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning himself as well as Blaine off.

Blaine puts on his pants and undershirt and sits on the bed watching Kurt carefully button his shirt up in the mirror.

A smile comes to Blaine's face as he says "Tell me now that we're not back together."

"I mean, it was fun, but…" Kurt says as he shrugs.

"Don't. I'm not gonna let you minimize this Kurt. It's not an accident that we were together on Christmas and again on Valentine's Day." Blaine says, as he picks up Kurt's jacket on the bed next to him "And we are going to be together for many many more" He says as he helps Kurt back into his jacket "no matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything" brushing of his shoulders and giving them a tender squeeze as he looks at him in the mirror.

Kurt turns around moves in closer to Blaine and takes a short sharp breath "I'll see you down stairs" He says with lustful eyes and a smirk as he makes his way to the door.

Blaine tries to contain his smile, wanting to sequel after the way Kurt just looked at him "Okay" he says as Kurt exits the room.

Once Kurt has left he can't contain his excitement anymore he feels like he just won the lottery. A grin comes to his face as he leaps backwards into the bed with excitement. He had just slept with the love of his life after thinking he would never get that chance again. He knew everything was going to be all right because he knew Kurt and they were not "just friends."


End file.
